


Frisk? Chara? Frisk.

by Avaari, Meggiemerlin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers - Neutral Route, Spoilers - No Mercy Route, Spoilers - Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggiemerlin/pseuds/Meggiemerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fight had given Chara their strength, so perhaps Frisk could gain strength from mercy."</p>
<p>What would Frisk do to atone for the choices Chara (Frisk?) had made down a genocide run? How would they move forward? Would mercy still be an option?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk? Chara? Frisk.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ultimate Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043478) by [eikuuhyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo). 



> Some inspiration from eikuuhyo's The Ultimate Sacrifice and renrink's Mercy comic http://renrink.tumblr.com/post/133649256853/previous-next-im-sure-that-after-the
> 
> Do yourself a favour and check out both of those if you haven't because they are wonderful ideas and so well done

_“what’s with that look in your eye?”_

_“3’s just an ok number, i guess. i’ll give you a C+. you can do better, right?”_

_“you killed some people on purpose, didn’t you? that’s probably bad. though, maybe some of it was in self-defence.”_

_“seems like you messed up the slightest amount.”_

_“judgement wise … you’re a pretty bad person. you wander around, looking for people … killing them to take their money. that’s just plain messed up.”_

_“what can i say that will change the mind of a being like you?”_

_“if you have some sort of special power … isn’t it your responsibility to do the right thing?”_

 

It always ended in that golden corridor, with Sans’ judgement. The battles with both Asgore and Omega Flowey may have come after, but Frisk always had a sense of finality in Sans’ words. The ending changed, dependent on their journey. Frisk was scared and the other child’s strength and anger offered protection. They didn’t always let Chara fight the monsters, but the option was always there. However, every time Chara was given control, it became harder to take it back, harder to choose mercy. The increased LOVE decreased the hurt Frisk felt, but doubt plagued them when Sans forced them to think on their actions. Until…

 

_“heya. you’ve been busy, huh? … So, i’ve got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change…? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try?”_

 

Chara had full control and the dust seemed caked into their very being. Sans’ judgement seemed far more dangerous, despite the innocence of the question.

 

_“well, here’s a better question. do you wanna have a bad time?”_

 

This looked bad.

 

_“‘cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not going to like what happens next.”_

 

Chara did not have Frisk’s doubts.

 

_“welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises.”_

 

This looked very bad.

 

_“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming.”_

 

This was very bad.

 

_“on days like these, kids like you … Should be burning in hell.”_

 

The battle began. Sans showed as little mercy as Chara (Frisk?) had shown the monsters. They had never seen Sans fight before. They had never pushed him this far. For all that Sans only had one HP, one attack, and one defence, he was far from weak. Sans utilised his attacks and magic to inflict as much damage as he could. He was the first monster to dodge their attacks.

 

Chara thrived. They kept dying, but they came back. It was exciting to them in some way that Frisk could not understand. Frisk was terrified. Terrified of Sans’ unexpected power. Terrified of dying. Terrified of Chara. Chara had been their defence when enemies were too powerful and dangerous. But now? Chara was the powerful danger that threatened them. And Frisk had let them. They deserved every death Sans dealt. Sans just might have the strength to stop Chara (Frisk?).

 

But Chara was learning, surviving longer each time. What if eventually Sans failed to dodge their attack. Who could stop them if Sans failed? Asgore and Flowey could be killed by Chara (Frisk?) even at low LOVE. Frisk needed to find a way to stop Chara and themselves. The monsters didn’t deserve the destruction they had wrought upon the underground. But Chara had too much control for Frisk to force their way back.

 

_“ugh … that being said … you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? listen. i know you didn’t answer me before, but… somewhere in there. i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside of you.”_

 

Chara was laughing, while Frisk felt tears welling. Sans, Sans the kind, joking skeleton, still remembered better times.

 

_“the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been … a friend?”_

 

Sans still remembered that friendship. Chara (Frisk?) had killed all of their other friends. How could Frisk let the last fall to Chara’s knife as well?

 

_“c’mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you’re listening … let’s forget all this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and … well, my job will be a lot easier.”_

_*Sans is sparing you._

 

Chara froze in shock. That surprise gave Frisk the opening they needed. They mashed the spare option before Chara could stop them.

 

_“… you’re sparing me?”_

 

Frisk nodded, their tears finally allowed to fall as they had control again.

 

_“finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be … to make that choice. to go back on everything you’ve worked up to. i want you to know … i won’t let it go to waste. … c’mere, pal.”_

 

Frisk dropped the knife and ran forward to embrace Sans.

 

Bones pierced their body from every direction, unavoidable and deadly. Their vision went black.

 

_“geeettttttt dunked on!!!”_

 

Oh.

_“if we’re really friends … you won’t come back.”_

 

The reset happened automatically. They were back in the corridor and Sans was ready to start the battle.

 

Chara laughed within Frisk’s head, “I can’t believe you fell for that!”

 

However, Frisk noted the voice was only internal. Frisk still had control. Again, they chose mercy. Again, bones pierced their body. They reset. Frisk could feel Chara’s confusion and growing anger, but Frisk maintained control. Fight had given Chara their strength, so perhaps Frisk could gain strength from mercy. Sans may never stop killing them, but they would take that pain. It would be their penance.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Chara yelled at Frisk, “Why are you being such an IDIOT!”

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

“Nothing’s changing, Frisk! You’re just going to keep dying!”

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Chara’s anger was loud and vocal within Frisk’s head. They wanted to kill Sans. They wanted to destroy everything.

 

“What has the world ever given us but pain and misery? Sans will only keep killing you! He’ll never forget what you did! Why do you only inflict more pain on us when it won’t change anything?” Chara screamed.

 

But Frisk had found they had more Determination than Chara. Even if they couldn’t gain enough control to make a true reset, even if Sans would never forgive them, Frisk would do what they could to save their last friend, to atone for Chara’s (Frisk’s?) every action.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

“kid…? why’re you doing this?” a mumbled question from Sans.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Sans had grown quiet in the past few resets. The kid’s demeanour had changed from the beginning of the fight and they wouldn’t stop choosing mercy. His confusion grew, but the dusty, red scarf around his neck reminded him of what this kid was and why he could not stop.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Chara’s anger was changing, “I don’t understand, Frisk.”

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

“I can’t understand.”

 

Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Reset.

 

Even Chara had their breaking point. Childish anger can only sustain someone so far. They retreated into the recesses of Frisk’s mind, unhappy but defeated. Frisk chose mercy. Sans killed them. Frisk made a true reset.

 

* * *

  

Frisk awoke on the flowerbed at the beginning of the ruins, the flowerbed that marked Chara’s grave. They could still feel Chara’s presence in their mind. Quiet and confused, Chara did not even attempt to take control.

 

Frisk, however, remembered. Every death they had inflicted on the monsters and every speck of dust that had touched their hand across every reset stood stark in Frisk’s mind. Chara (Frisk?) could not be trusted to be near monsters. Sans hadn’t wanted them to come back.

 

Never had they seen any monsters in this first room. It wasn’t until the next room that they would meet Flowey and Toriel. So Frisk was determined to stay here. Here, where Chara (Frisk?) could not hurt anybody.

 

They waited.

 

They hummed Shyren’s song.

 

They waited.

 

They counted flower petals.

 

They waited.

 

They let the minimal sunlight warm them.

 

They waited.

 

And nobody came.

 

That was what Frisk wanted. It was more than they deserved for unleashing Chara’s (Frisk’s?) anger.

 

This was what Frisk wanted, but the human body has needs. Hunger gnawed at their stomach. Their inventory was empty. They needed food.

 

The spiders! They could go find the spider bake sale. If they spared a few froggits on the way they would have enough gold for a spider donut.

 

Frisk hoped Flowey would have left by now, so that they could avoid that encounter and not put Toriel at risk from Chara (Frisk?).

 

Their hope was in vain. All that changed was that Toriel was closer, able to save them from Flowey before any damage was done. How could they escape? Even when Toriel eventually left them, she would return and be looking for them.

 

Frisk ran from most encounters, only acting and sparing enough to get the gold for a spider donut. Their hunger was enough to take that risk. Outside of those few, Frisk would not dare risk Chara (Frisk?) choosing fight ever again.

 

They did attempt to prevent returning to Home with Toriel, but she found them within the ruins when her shopping was finished. Toriel treated Frisk with a kindness they did not deserve, giving them a room and baking them cinnamon-butterscotch pie.

 

Could they stay? Frisk hadn’t felt Chara push for control once since the rese – no. Frisk needed to leave to prevent Chara’s (Frisk’s?) violence. They didn’t deserve Toriel and Toriel deserved better than them.

 

Toriel demanded that they fight her if they wanted to leave the ruins, but Frisk now had more reasons to choose mercy. They didn’t want Toriel to be hurt and they could not give Chara control again. Toriel wouldn’t kill them; Frisk could choose mercy until she gave up.

 

Then there was Flowey once more.

 

* * *

  

Sans was confused. He could admit that. His memory of past resets was never perfect, but he remembered enough of the last one. He had been angry, angry enough to fight the kid. The kid had fought back, that chilling grin on their face, until they hadn’t. He couldn’t remember what had triggered it, but once the kid started choosing mercy, they had not stopped, their expression shifted to misery and determination. His anger was enough to kill them anyways. He didn’t know how many times they died like that.

 

Sans was confused. He could tell he was missing something but he wasn’t sure what, so he waited outside the door of the ruins. If the old lady had been on the other side he might have warned her, but there was only silence so far. He waited.

 

A voice drifted through the door, “Why did you stop? _We came so close to TRUE victory there!_ I thought you were my friend.”

 

That wasn’t the old lady or the kid. Sans didn’t recognize the voice.

 

“I won’t do what you want,” the kid’s quiet voice. “I won’t let them out again.”

 

Them? Who was the kid talking about? There was something missing.

 

“You will when you leave. Out there it’s kill or be killed,” what kind of person was advising the kid? Who thought monsters were like that? But the voice continued, “You can’t stay here forever.”

 

“I have to. I am his friend,” what the kid meant Sans could only guess. A snort might have followed that, but then only silence. Sans went ahead to where he usually met the kid. He wasn’t getting any answers to his confusion here.

 

* * *

 

Frisk waited. Sans hadn’t wanted them to come back and they were determined to abide by their friend’s request, even if he didn’t consider them friends anymore. They had the pie Toriel made, they could last a while here.

 

“What will you do if Toriel comes down here? She makes puns through the door with Sans, remember?” Chara’s voice spoke inside their head. Frisk had to admit they made a point, but Snowdin was outside the ruins. Sans would be there. All those monsters would be at risk from Chara (Frisk?).

 

There had to be some way they could help the monsters, to atone for the last reset, something final. They didn’t deserve forgiveness, but Sans deserved better from them. He had been their friend.

 

An idea came. Chara did not like it, Chara was highly vocal in their dislike of it, but Chara hadn’t liked it when they chose mercy. Perhaps Chara’s dislike was proof that this was the correct choice.

 

Frisk opened the door and stepped out into the Snowdin woods.

 

Their first meeting with Sans and Papyrus went just how it had in the first resets. In front of Papyrus at least, Sans seemed willing to pretend the last reset hadn’t happened. No word was different, but Frisk felt Sans eyes watching them. He was trying to determine something. Frisk knew they deserved his doubt. They deserved far worse, but they had a plan. They had to survive.

 

Frisk ran from the monsters they encountered. Their plan would not need money or EXP. If they tried to act, there was the risk Chara (Frisk?) would choose fight. There were some exceptions. Some monsters would not allow Frisk to run. Frisk knew how to spare most of them, so it became a matter of dodging their attacks. They died sometimes. Frisk had gotten too used to the increased HP that came with higher LOVE. Frisk reset. They would not die here.

 

Chara thought they should at least equip better items. If Frisk was going to be stupid and not let them help, they should at least be better protected.

 

“I can tell you’re still scared,” Chara sneered, but there was some hint of compassion beneath it. Chara wanted to help Frisk.

 

“I am scared,” Frisk admitted, “but it’s not worth the risk.” Better items would serve as better tools if Chara (Frisk?) turned violent, so Frisk kept their bandage and kept their stick.

 

Papyrus wanted to be friends after their fight, inviting Frisk to visit them so they could hang out. When Frisk faced Undyne, Papyrus thought all three of them should spend time together. Frisk remembered and missed those friendships from earlier, gentler resets, but this time they ignored Papyrus’ promptings. Frisk did not deserve those friendships. That bond had not stopped Chara (Frisk?) from killing them. Frisk was determined to keep distant from everyone. Frisk would not hang out with Papyrus or Undyne. They declined Sans’ invitations to Grillby’s and MTT. It would prevent them from being hurt when Frisk’s plan was complete.

 

This method took longer than any of their previous runs. Running from battles left them with little gold to buy food with. More resets were needed as Frisk died. Eventually, however, Frisk’s determination succeeded. They reached Asgore’s castle. Frisk ignored Chara and Asriel’s room, not wanting to know if it was the worn dagger or the true knife waiting in there. Asgore and the end of Frisk’s plan were so close now, but first; the judgement hall.

 

Sans was waiting. Sans knew what Chara (Frisk?) had done. How would he judge them now? Could Frisk get past to reach Asgore?

 

“kid,” Sans seemed confused, “what are you planning?”

 

Frisk didn’t respond. They looked at their feet, unable to look Sans in the eye.

 

“i appreciate you resetting, not killing everyone sure makes my job easier,” Sans attempted to joke, but the tension remained. “but, you’re running from everyone, not making friends either.”

 

Frisk kept silent.

 

“kid?”

 

If Frisk had taken the knife, the tension could have been cut. The moment dragged on. Frisk needed to get past.

 

“I have to,” a quiet voice.

 

Sans still looked confused.

 

“I make seven, right? I’m not safe around monsters and you deserve freedom,” Frisk could feel tears welling again as they spoke.

 

“what’re ya talking about kid?” Sans spoke slowly.

 

Frisk raised their voice as the emotion became too much, “I make seven human souls, enough for monsters to go free!” They dashed forward, hoping to get around Sans. They were so close.

 

Sans’ confusion rapidly turned to shock and he froze. He turned after the kid after they ran past, but moved too slow. Had he been thinking clearly, Sans could have used a shortcut to catch Frisk, but their words had affected him. The kid moved too quickly, he had been frozen too long. The kid reached Asgore, willingly offering their soul to free the monsters, to shatter the barrier.

 

When Sans walked into the throne room, the blood splatter made it clear how late he was. Tears fell almost unnoticed. This kid had been and enemy more often than a friend, but with their body so small, so cold, so still, it was difficult to remember that. He had promised to protect them and he had failed.

 

Would it reset again? The resets had occurred long before the kid had arrived, but since their arrival, the resets always centred on the kid. Who or what held that power now? Would they care about the life of this human? Sans had a new promise, to none but himself. If it reset, he would do better. Sans did not want this small body to be so cold in his arms ever again.

 

* * *

 

Sans woke up in his room in Snowdin. The world had reset again.

 

The world had reset.

 

In a moment, Sans had reached the door to the ruins. The kid would be in there and alive, but he had to be sure. He knocked on the door.

 

“Who’s there?” the old lady’s voice answered.

 

“no jokes today,” Sans was too worried. “i think a friend of mine might be in there. i think they’re in trouble.”

 

“Oh dear! I can try to find them; the ruins are not overly large. Who am I looking for?” the old lady’s kindness never ceased to amaze Sans.

 

“they’re just a kid, brown hair, wearing a striped sweater.”

 

A soft, pained sigh followed that description, but then, “Do not worry about your friend. I will find them and guide them here. Please wait here.”

 

Sans wasn’t sure how much time passed while he waited for her to return. His worry for the kid was distracting. What if they hadn’t returned? What if they did something … cowardly … before the old lady found them? A smaller voice wondered what if they were the murderous child again? Eventually, though, the door to the ruins opened. A tall goat monster in a purple robe emerged holding the kid’s hand.

 

“Hello. I am Toriel,” eventually Sans would have to react to that small detail, but for now he was relieved to see the kid safe, if quiet and not looking at him. “I found your friend. I have given them my number so if any trouble arises either of you may contact me.”

 

“thanks,” Sans’ relief was clear in his voice.

 

“It was no trouble. I am relieved that I was able to help your friend even in this small way,” Toriel turned to the kid and hugged them. “Be good.”

 

She turned back into the ruins and shut the door, leaving Sans with the kid.

 

A moment passed.

 

“kid, wh-“

 

The kid cut him off, “I’m sorry.” They still wouldn’t look at him.

 

“kid?”

 

Silence, and then it was as if floodgates had been opened, “I shouldn’t have listened to Chara. I let them – I hurt, I hurt everyone. I should’ve been good. I was scared and Chara was strong, but I knew they were doing bad things. I should’ve stopped them sooner. I should’ve stopped listening to them after the first time. I shouldn’t have let them take control. I didn’t mean to come back, but I did anyways. I thought I could let the monsters go free, but it reset anyways. I don’t know who, I don’t know if it was me, or Chara, or Flowey. I – I – I – I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

The kid was hyperventilating now. Sans needed to calm them down. He put his hands on their shoulders and looked them in the eye, “kid. kid, breathe.”

 

They took a small, shaky, gulp. The kid finally met his eye.

 

“kid, who’s … who’s chara?” There had been another kid, years and years ago, when both he and Papyrus were still children. There had been a human child named Chara. But what could this kid mean? They were to young to have any knowledge of that Chara. What did Chara have to do with the kid’s apology?

 

The kid looked at him, quiet before answering, “They’re the other kid. I … I don’t know why they’re with me. They weren’t before the underground. I don’t know who they are, but they’re angry. They want to hurt people. I was scared; I didn’t know what was happening here, so I listened to them. But – but every time I chose attack, they grew stronger. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let them take control. I’m sorry.”

 

That explained a lot. It also raised new questions. But if there were two beings inside this kid, it explained their changing actions. The kid he promised to protect was just a frightened child. This Chara, whoever they were, was the threat.

 

Sans needed to make good on his promise, “kid, if it was this other child, chara, then nothing that happened was your fault.” The kid looked at him. They both knew that wasn’t true. It wasn’t true, but nobody was dead right now and the kid needed help. “look, i made a promise that i’d look out for you. i messed up.” Sans knew he had missed the biggest threat. “i don’t intend to do that again.”

 

The kid’s lip quivered, “But … but Chara’s still here. I have control now, but…” They trailed off.

 

“i’ll just have to keep on eye on ya then,” Sans said as he scooped the kid up and took a shortcut home. “we’ll keep chara under control, just don’t … don’t do what you did last time, kid. please.” Sans’ voice betrayed his sincerity on that last word.

 

* * *

  

The Great Papyrus made his way home after resetting his puzzles for the day. No humans had been spotted today, so his goal to join the Royal Guard would wait another day. Opening the door to his home, Papyrus was unsurprised to find his brother slacking off, lazily sitting on the couch. However, next to his brother –

 

“SANS! YOU HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!” The human looked up towards Papyrus’ booming voice, eye wide. “I AM SO PROUD OF YOU, BROTHER. JEALOUS THAT YOU WILL JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD BEFORE ME, BUT PROUD NONETHELESS! I MUST INFORM UNDYNE IMMEDIATELY!”

 

“actually, pap,” Sans stopped him at the door, “i haven’t captured this human. they’re a friend.”

 

“A FRIEND?”

 

“yep.”

 

“WELL THEN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ALSO JOIN IN THIS BOND OF FRIENDSHIP. I AM EVEN MORE PROUD TO SEE MY BROTHER MAKING FRIENDS. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!”

 

“i’m sure you’ll be bone-a-fide pals.”

 

“SANS!” yelled Papyrus, but the human started giggling. “OH NO! MY BROTHER IS CORRUPTING YOU! IT IS GOOD THAT I HAVE JOINED THIS MERRY GROUP TO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM HIS BAD HABITS!”

 

Life in Snowdin was more than Frisk could have hoped for. They were able to sleep safely and eat regularly. Sans had forgiven them and was helping keep an eye out for Chara’s influence. Chara still spoke to Frisk. They complained about Sans’ puns and Papyrus’ spaghetti (still largely inedible, but Frisk was willing to put in the effort) and Frisk's mercy.

 

Frisk had friends. Sans and Papyrus were always fun to be around, just watching them interact was entertaining. In Snowdin, however, Frisk also met Monster Kid, who shared their love of striped sweaters. Monster Kid kept inviting them to sneak out to Waterfall to meet Undyne. Frisk wasn’t ready for that, still worried about Chara, but Monster Kid was happy to have adventures in Snowdin as well. The dogs were fun to play with, happy to play fetch with Frisk’s stick.

 

Frisk might’ve stayed there forever. However, Papyrus was not known for his discretion. Monster Kid’s regular outings to Waterfall did not help. Eventually, Undyne found out there was a human in Snowdin living with the skeletons. She had to protect her friends.

 

Frisk and Papyrus were in the living room, playing the latest MTT video game, Mettaton Kart, when Undyne burst through the door in full armour.

 

“Papyrus!” Undyne’s worry for her friend was her first priority.

 

“UNDYNE! ARE WE HAVING A SURPRISE TRAINING SESSION?” Papyrus glanced towards the human still seated on the couch. “AH! THIS – UH, THIS IS MY GOOD FRIEND WHO – WHO, UM, IS DEFINITELY NOT A HUM-“

 

“Papyrus, get away from that human! Humans are dangerous!”

 

“BUT UNDYNE! THIS IS A GOOD HUMAN! YOU DON’T NEED TO FIGHT THEM!”

 

Undyne scoffed, “A good human? Don’t make me laugh! Humans are the reason monsters are trapped underground! There’s no such thing as a good human!” Undyne looked away on that last sentence. Then she was back to anger, “I must take the human’s soul for the sake of all monsters!”

 

Part of Frisk wanted to let Undyne take their soul, just to stop the fight. But they had promised Sans they wouldn’t and they intended to keep that promise. Instead, Frisk stayed ducked behind the couch as Papyrus attempted unsuccessfully to talk Undyne down, wondering how this could end.

 

“We could end it easily,” Chara’s quiet voice offered.

 

“No.”

 

“… Fine. You never listen to me anymore,” Chara’s voice was petulant. The argument continued without their interference.

 

Sans took a shortcut home from Grillby’s. He had not expected to find Papyrus attempting to pacify a fully armed Undyne while the kid hid behind the couch, but it was clear what was happening. The kid’s hand was twitching slightly, probably as they argued with Chara, but it was clear they were in control. That left the main problem.

 

Undyne was a warrior. Perhaps that would get through to her quicker. Sans used a Gaster Blaster to fire a warning shot. The wall next to the door was left blackened as a shocked silence settled upon the room.

 

“SANS?” quiet confusion from Papyrus. A small part of Sans was aware that none of his friends knew what his attacks were, save the kid.

 

“you’re not taking the kid,” Sans said, unyielding. Undyne glowered at him, hiding her own confusion. He returned the glare, unwilling to compromise on this.

 

They stood there, unmoving until a small hand was placed on Sans’ arm.

 

“No,” quietly the kid spoke.

 

“kid.”

 

“Don’t … don’t fight,” it definitely wasn’t Chara. “I’m not worth it.”

 

“kid,” Sans sighed, but he removed the Gaster Blaster.

 

Undyne was openly gaping. The human was protecting her? “Fine. Fine! But if the human puts one toe out of line, I’m taking their soul.” Undyne stormed out, fuming. She hoped that Sans and Papyrus would be okay. Humans were violent demons. She had learned that the hard way when the girl in the tutu came. “This human will be no different,” she muttered, ignoring how little she actually believed that. It was just because of how similar they looked to – No. That was an exception. Every other human was an enemy.

 

Back in Snowdin, Papyrus was thrilled. “I FEEL YOUR FIRST MEETING WITH UNDYNE HAS GONE GREAT! SOON THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE GREAT FRIENDS!”

 

Frisk gave Papyrus a big smile and nodded in response. Sans just sat down on the couch. Frisk and Papyrus joined him, placing last in their abandoned video game.

 

* * *

 

 It was peaceful in the underground, but the journey had to be completed. Undyne regularly checked on Frisk, determined to catch them in an evil act. They talked sometimes, and Undyne slowly grew less suspicious. Chara was oddly quiet during these conversations. It was a strange friendship, but a good one. Papyrus was ecstatic when Undyne declared them ‘besties.’

 

Undyne introduced them to Alphys. Anime marathons became commonplace, an easy way to bond. Frisk did what they could to play matchmaker. 

 

As Frisk continually chose mercy and made friendships, Chara grew quieter. They still offered commentary when Frisk checked anything, but they didn’t push. Frisk (Chara?) had learned the value of mercy.

 

_“Despite everything, it’s still you.”_

 

The golden light in the last corridor awaited Frisk. Sans knew what they had done. Sans had forgiven them, but he knew what they had done. Those actions had still happened. They still affected current events even if nobody remembered them. How would he judge them now?

 

_“you never gained any LOVE, but you gained love.”_


End file.
